


Jellyfish

by apotts



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6392140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apotts/pseuds/apotts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas has always stuck to casual relationships because the one he really loves is unattainable. Kyle wants to move on from his one-sided feelings for Stan. When Thomas comes to town for a visit, Kyle needs comfort, but Thomas just needs Kyle. This is the ThomasxKyle prequel to Liars & Love. This is rated M for both language and lots of smut in the second chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caught Inside

**Author's Note:**

> This is the spin-off to my Liars & Love story.
> 
> I'm releasing this as a two chapter ThomasxKyle prequel. It takes place before Craig's party.
> 
> Chapter two to follow once I finish QC.
> 
> If I get enough interest, I will consider a sequel to take place after Liars & Love. So if you want more ThomasxKyle/StanxKyle after this is finished let me know. I don't bite, and I love feedback/questions/comment/reviews/etc! In fact this story only came about thanks to Miss MoKa & Cuma pushing me to work on this, and giving me an excuse to write a little Thomas and Kyle smut.
> 
> ********Enjoy********

**Jellyfish**

**Chapter 1: Caught Inside**

 

***Thomas POV********************

_**Asshole! You snuck out when I was sleeping, and you aren't on the beach. I wanted to go out to eat, and maybe check out the surf shop, where are you?** _

I shake my head as I look down at the text message. I admit it, I snuck out. I left a naked guy sleeping in my bed for the maid to deal with, but it seemed like a good idea at the time!

Appearance-wise, Jack's totally my type; petite, wild hair, great nose, sexy smile, and a killer ass. He gets bonus points because he's a gnarly little surfer, and a total freak in bed. I'm the grin and avoid it type, so I made the mistake of keeping my mouth shut, and indulging Jack; but the boy is such a gold digger, checking out the surf shop? Last time we did that I ended up buying him a new surfboard. The boy has no shame. Plus he's a complete pain in the ass.

_**I'm at the airport in Colorado. I'll call you next week when I get home.** _

Jack is a one night stand that turned into the one I can't get rid of. It's probably my own fault, because I normally date guys who are a couple of years older, and Jack is the first guy my age that I've ever slept with. Now, he's befriended all of my friends, and made himself a permanent fixture at my favorite beach. Would it be too cruel to dump him with a text? It would, right?

_**You didn't mention a trip to Colorado? Chip's party is this weekend, you're supposed to be my date!** _

Speaking of befriending my friends, Chip's my seventeen year old next door neighbor, and my best friend in SoCal. Chip is the gay boy who's straight except for when he's fucking you. I lost my virginity to Chip a couple of years back. After fucking me, he turned around an hour later, and screwed his girlfriend in the exact same bed. He's a bit of a bastard that way.

_**I'm here for my friend Craig's birthday. Tell Chip I said hello. Don't fuck him!** _

I regret the last part of that text the moment after I hit send.

_**Don't get jealous, Thomas, you know I love you, right?** _

Don't be fooled. Jack's a perfect example of someone who's unable to distinguish between sex and love. Trust me, I know love when I see it, I've been in love with the same person since I was nine. My love is totally one sided, and I don't have a chance in hell of ever being loved back, but unrequited love is still love. In fact, it's the best kind of love, the one I'll take to my grave. As long as I have him, I don't need another love, and this thing with Jack...

_**Nope, I'm not jealous at all! In fact, you probably should fuck him, because this just isn't doing it for me!** _

Better to pull the Band-Aid off now, instead of making him wait around for me to get home, less drama too. After I hit send, I take a moment to block his number, slide the phone into my jeans pocket, zip up my new winter jacket, and head toward the luggage pickup.

***Kyle POV*********************

"Kyle, that's Stan calling again. I'm going to answer and tell him to fuck off." Ike sits up in the passenger seat of our mom's Toyota 4Runner and pulls my phone out of the holder.

"No, Ike, just ignore it." I reply. Ike looks disappointed, but he nods, and goes back to screening my calls.

Our parents are out of town for two weeks visiting our relatives in Connecticut. It was a pain in the ass, but I did manage to get their permission to use the car to pick Thomas up at the airport, and that's where we're currently heading.

Of course, the privilege of using the car, and entertaining an out of town visitor while my parents are away came with a shitload of rules. No touching the cell phone while driving, no passengers except for Ike and Thomas allowed in the car, no drinking, no drugs, no wild parties, and no bringing girls home. Well, at least the last one won't be a problem, since I've recently came out to pretty much everyone, except for my parents, and Ike's currently crushing on two of his male classmates.

"Ah, now the dickheads texting you." Ike informs me.

"Shit, just give it here." We're at a stop light, so I hold out my hand.

"Nope, no texting while driving." My little brother reminds me, and moves the phone out of my reach.

"Don't read my texts, Ike." I warn him, but since the light is green I've missed my chance to grab it out of his hand.

Of course, Ike ignores me, and immediately starts reading the message out loud.

"I'm really sorry about this afternoon, so stop ignoring my calls! We need to talk, call me when you get this. I love you."

"I love you?! What a dick! Stan's just trying to keep you as his sidepiece!" I take my eyes off of the road long enough to glare daggers at Ike, before turning back to the road. The entrance to the airport is on the right, so I turn into it.

Stan doesn't actually love me, he just gets stupid when we fight, and will say anything to get me to forgive him. He's actually a really great friend that way, but I can't blame Ike for being angry at Stan. I feel that way too. In fact, right now I'm so pissed off at Stan that I don't care if I ever see him again... Okay that's a lie, but I am pretty damn pissed off!

As I'm maneuvering through the heavy airport traffic, Ike is already ringing Thomas up on my phone to let him know we're here, so I pull into the cell phone waiting lot, and park in one of the few available spots. I'm really glad that Thomas decided to visit, I need a distraction, and Thomas is always a blast to hang out with, so the timing couldn't be more perfect.

***Thomas*********************

"Dude, you're looking sort of studly in these pictures." Kyle's little brother waves a surfing magazine in front of my face, and I roll my eyes at him. The two of us are sitting around the living room in our pajamas eating popcorn and watching crappy movies on Netflix.

"Who's the kid with the fucked up hair, do you know him? He's sort of my type, can you introduce us?" He asks with a smile. I pull the magazine he's reading out of his hand, and look at it. It's the Surfing magazine I have a layout in, but it just came out this month. I don't even have a copy of it myself, since it wasn't a big deal to me. Chip's dad was the photographer who shot it. Chip is also in the pictures, and the guy Ike's asking about just happens to be Jack, in fact this photo shoot was the day I met Jack.

"Dude, he's fifteen, you're nine! He's too old for you, and why do you even have this?" I toss it back at him.

"I stole it from Kyle." He says with a impish smile, and plops down on the couch beside me. "He's got a whole stash of them hidden under his bed."

"Bullshit." I grin at him, and shake my head.

"No, Seriously, check it out next time you're up there." Ike tells me. Right now Kyle's upstairs having his shower, so I'm honestly tempted to run to his room to check, because why would Kyle be hording copies of the magazine I'm in? Before I can leave, Ike grabs my arm.

"My mom baked us some cookies before she left, come eat some with me." Ike commands. I get up from the couch and allow him to lead me into the kitchen.

I'm still full from dinner and the popcorn, so I stop Ike from pouring me a big glass of milk, but I accept one of his mother's homemade oatmeal cookies, and sit down at the kitchen table to pick at it.

"I just figured you might have the munchies or something." Ike say's knowingly as he finishes pouring his milk and sits it on the table along with the carton.

"I'm good, dude." I tell him, not surprised that he knows that I get high. Even though Kyle and I keep our partying to Kyle's bedroom, Ike's a pretty smart kid.

Plopping down across the table from me, he smiles shrewdly and casually drops the bomb, "So Thomas, you're in love with my brother, right?"

The tiny piece of cookie that I just swallowed gets caught in my throat, sending me into a fit of coughing. Ike pushes his glass of milk across the table to me, and I grab it and guzzle half the glass.

"Yeah, mom's oatmeal cookies tend to do that to people." Ike smirks, and waits for me to grab a napkin from the holder in the middle of the table, and wipe off my lips, before he continues.

"If you're trying to hide it, you're doing a crappy job! You watch him way too much, and each time you visit, you seem to get worse. That's how I know." He answers the question that I was about to ask, leaving me staring at him nervously. If Ike knows the secret that I've been hiding since 4th grade, does that mean that Kyle also knows?

"Don't worry, bro, my brother's too wrapped up in Stan to notice any of the other guys who are interested in him. He has no clue." Ike assures me, but far from relieving me, he has just kicked open the number one fear that I've been harboring since learning that Kyle came out.

Other guys are interested in him?

Well, of course they are, Kyle is brilliant and kind, but he's also one of those unconventional beauties; he has this wild head of shoulder length bright red hair, coupled with a fucking adorable aquiline nose, and a great smile.

When I was nine years old, I fell for his cuteness, and he's been my masturbation fodder of choice since the first time I rubbed one off inside my tighty whities. Puberty only managed to improve on what was already perfection, adding an alluring quality that turns me on like nobody's business, so now that we're older my fantasies have become a hell of a lot more erotic.

"Listen, Thomas, I like you a lot better than any of the other jackasses who have been nosing around my brother, so I'm just going to come out and say it." The worry in Ike's voice earns him my full attention.

"I'm not exactly sure what's going on with my brother and Stan this time, but he's got Kyle's head all fucked up. Stan's obviously not interested in him romantically. The dick had the nerve to drag my brother around to jewelry stores looking for rings for his girlfriend. Stan plays it off like he doesn't know how my brother feels, but trust me dude, he knows. Fuck everyone in town knows." Ike's anger is rising, so I push the plate of cookies across the table to him, and top off his milk. He takes a deep breath, chugs some milk, and continues.

"My brother's already lost that war, and he knows it. He's trying to move on, but Stan is making it difficult. So, if you're serious about Kyle, you need to just man up and go for it." Ike finishes, just as the doorbell rings.

"That'll be my boys, we're having a sleepover, so I need to get that." He stands up and starts heading for the living room.

I get up and follow him out of the kitchen, but before I can head up the stairs, he calls out.

"One last thing, bro, if you hurt my brother, or give him some fucked up disease, I will fucking kill you."

My mind is going in a hundred different directions, so I don't reply, I just nod, and continue up the stairs. Ike Broflovski is very scary for a nine year old!

Kyle's still in the shower, so I let myself into his room, and pull out my carry-on suitcase from the closet where Kyle stashed it.

I always stay at the Broflovski's whenever I visit Colorado, so it totally feels like a home away from home. It's much more modest than my families place in Malibu, but to be honest I feel more comfortable here.

My parents are wonderful, don't get me wrong, my TS put my mother through hell, and my real father left because he couldn't deal with me, but she got remarried, and my stepfather pampers the hell out of us. He pretty much gives me free reign to live my life however I choose.

Years of high priced therapy has helped with suppressing my TS, but my biggest improvement came when I was eleven years old and picked up my first surfboard, the medical marijuana treatment came a few years later, and now I'm nearly symptom free. I'm not completely cured, I'll never be completely cured, but now I only have tics when I'm under very serious stress.

Like right now!

"SHIT-BITCH!"

I zip open my carry-on and take out a black travel case, which contains a small baggie of pre-rolled joints, and my lighter.

"ASSHOLE!"

This sucks so bad, even though Kyle has experienced it before, I still don't want him to see me like this. It's so fucking uncool! My hands are shaking as I wipe a bead of sweat from my forehead, I open Kyle's bedroom window just a tiny crack to air out the smoke, and plop down at his desk to light up.

If Ike knows what he's talking about, and I have no doubt that he does, this visit could be my best chance, but what I have with Kyle now is pretty damn awesome, and I don't want to risk it by taking advantage of him when he's weak.

On the other hand, I don't want to lose him to someone else either. Stan is one thing, he's an impenetrable obstacle, but he's also harmless, because Stan's straight, the douche has a long term girlfriend, and he's too fucking stupid to realize what's right in front of his face.

"ASSHOLE-COCK!"

I take another hit, lean back in the chair, and focus on calming down. On top of the desk, next to a large pile of school books, I notice a stack of informational pamphlets from various universities. Picking through the pile I smile when I see the one from UCLA School of Law. UCLA is the school that my stepfather went to, and it's probably where I'll end up. I'm pretty pleased to see that Kyle is also considering it.

Grinning, I place it front and center on the desk, and take the other school pamphlets, and toss them into Kyle's wastepaper basket.

I take one more hit off the joint. I'm mellowing out now, and feel much calmer.

Hearing the buzz of a phone, I get up and walk over to Kyle's dresser to check my cell, but it's not me getting a call. Kyle's phone is sitting right next to mine, and it's a text message from Stan. I'd love to know what the prick has to say, but it's none of my business, and reading other people's private messages is nasty, and totally not my style.

I ignore his phone, I walk over to the bedside table, and place the joint on a small silver dish that serves as our makeshift ashtray, before picking up the large jar candle that is sitting next to it. I read the label 'Bahama Breeze'. I grin as I pull off the top, and sniff. It's a great scent, I take it back to the desk so I can pick up my lighter. I light the candle and sit it down, than flip off the bedroom light.

It might be the middle of winter, and freezing, but at least now it smells like summer. Remembering the magazines Ike mentioned, I bend down, and peek under Kyle's bed.

Holy shit, Ike wasn't kidding! Kyle really does have a bunch of copies of my magazine. How fucking cute! I decide to pretend that I don't know about that.

I toss my carry-on in the corner, and search out the control for Kyle's electric blanket, flipping it on high I crawl under the covers and bury my head in Kyle's pillow. Jesus, how I've missed electric blankets, they simply aren't needed in California. The bed heats up quickly, and I notice that the pillow smells like Kyle. This is just fucking Heavenly! I usually sleep on the pull out couch downstairs, but it would be awesome to sleep here tonight. I wonder if I can sweet talk Kyle into it?

Hearing the bedroom door click open, I pull my head out of Kyle's pillow, expecting to see a cute red head fresh from the shower, but I'm disappointed when a tall dark haired jackass walks into the room instead.

"Why the fuck are you here, douchebag?" Stan grumbles, as he enters the room, "Where's Kyle?"

Yeah, that's another thing about Stan Marsh, he and I pretty much can't stand each other!

"Kyle's in the bathroom getting ready for bed, and I'm here because I was invited, why the fuck are you here?" I grin at him, and he glares back.

"Dude, it's none of your fucking business why I'm here." Stan huffs, while looking around the room with a frown. Spotting the joint, he walks over and picks it up, holding it out like it's something dirty.

"What the fuck? Is this yours?"

Rolling my eyes, I reach out and pluck it from his hands.

"Fucking, Thomas, Kyle's little brother is downstairs, do you really need to smoke that shit in the house?"

Kyle enters the room, dressed in a thick orange bathrobe, and snaps at Stan, "Shut the fuck up, dude, Ike isn't some innocent baby."

I grin happily, because Kyle took my side over Stan's. Take that asshole!

Kyle looks seriously adorable, his hair's still wet, and he's got a white bath towel in one hand that he's using to dry it. He walks across the room, and drops down next to me on the bed.

"Shit, dude, I've been calling you all day, why haven't you called me back?" Stan whines, and seats himself in Kyle's desk chair.

"I thought you had that thing with Wendy tonight." Kyle tells him casually, while peering around the room, looking everywhere except for where Stan is.

"That candle smells better than I expected," he smiles softly and takes a deep breath. I can tell he's not as calm as he's letting on.

Kyle nods towards the joint in my hand, "Can I have a hit of that?"

"Kyle, you shouldn't be doing that shit." Stan nags annoyingly, which makes putting the joint in my mouth, lighting up, and taking a big hit all that more enjoyable. I hold out the lit joint towards Kyle, but he ignores my hand, and grabs a hold of my collar.

"It's better shotgun." He tells me, and pulls my lips to his. I happily go with the flow, exhaling into his open mouth, before pulling back, but only the tiniest bit.

I stare into his eyes, waiting for him to exhale, and once he does I take a chance and kiss him. It's not a big kiss, just a quick graze of my lips against his. I know I'm pressing my luck, and having Stan Marsh in the room is giving me performance anxiety, but it's our first kiss, and I'm praying to god that he doesn't kill me for it.

He doesn't kill me, he doesn't even get mad. Instead he smiles at me, before looking over at Stan and saying casually, "Dude, I kind of already have plans with Thomas tonight, so can we do this some other time?"

I wish I had my cell phone in hand, because I would have loved to get a picture of the look on Stan's face. It was a cross between total shock and all out rage, It was fucking priceless.

I'm certain Stan's going to object, or at least complain, since he's always such a little bitch, but he doesn't say a word. He just gets up, and walks out the door, slamming it behind him.

Kyle looks at the door, before turning to look at me. At first he's got this haughty smile thing going on, kind of proud, kind of cocky, but than it immediately fades away, and his beautiful eyes fill with tears.

"Oh shit, Kyle!" I quickly drop the joint in the ashtray and put my arms around him. He completely breaks down, burying his face into my shoulder and sobbing loudly.

After a few moments of crying, he tries to pull himself together, "Fuck him!"

His grief turns to anger, and he lets it all out, "She cheats, she lies, she dumps him for another guy, than she comes crawling back pregnant, and not only does he forgive her he's going to ask her to marry him! It's not even his kid! Why is he so fucking dumb?"

"I don't know." I whisper, holding him tighter, and trying to control both my surprise and also the pain that's nearly overwhelming me. It's fucking killing me to see Kyle hurting like this.

Everything makes sense now, I almost feel sorry for Stan. Wendy is Stan's weakness, just like Kyle is mine, and Stan is Kyle's.

It takes a special kind of fucked up devotion to put someone else before yourself to that extent, it takes a powerful love, and I feel terrible for Kyle right now, because I realize what Ike said earlier is true. Kyle's lost this war, Stan will marry Wendy, and even if he doesn't he will probably never get over her.

I've witnessed Stan and Kyle's relationship as an outsider for the past six years. I have a hard drive full of emails that Kyle has sent me, nearly every one mentions Stan, when they fight he calls me constantly, when they make up he calls much less.

I'm used to it now. I promised myself years ago that no matter what I will always stand by his side, and be there for him whenever he needs me to pick up the pieces. Even if I can't have him, he is the only one for me, he's the reason none of my crushes last very long. Kyle Broflovski the love I will take to my grave.

***End of Chapter one************************

Chapter two shouldn't take too long!


	2. Dirty Lickings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you to everyone for reading! Thanks for the kudos, follows, and favorites. A special thank you to everyone who took the additional step and left comments or reviews.
> 
> Extra special hugs go to fallingwthstyle for helping me work through my writer's block, and also for advice on this chapter.
> 
> This is rated M for both language and smut in the second chapter. (second chapter meaning this chapter, you have been warned) It's fluffy smut though, I think.
> 
> This is a really long chapter, and QCing it was a pain in the ass. Hope I didn't leave too many mistakes.
> 
> *Enjoy************

**Jellyfish**

**Chapter 2: Dirty Lickings**

***Thomas POV********************

"Why can't Stan pick me?" Kyle mumbles and I pull him closer, hugging him tightly against my chest, and running my fingers through his damp hair.

"Because Stan's a fucking idiot! I'd totally pick you, Kyle, you're beautiful, funny, and smart!" I tell him my honest feelings. "And have you seen your ass? I'm telling you, bro, you have the finest ass on the planet. A guy would have to be blind to turn down that ass!"

"Idiot." He laughs, and pulls his face from my chest to look at me. "I'm not falling for your sweet talk, dude, I know bullshit when I hear it."

I look at him unhappily, of course he doesn't take me serious, most people who know me don't.

"Kyle, this isn't sweet talk, I mean every word."

Kyle snorts at me, "Yeah right, dude, but seriously though, I hope that you're not still carrying around Tweek's photo on your cell phone. If you are, delete it immediately, Craig's still pissed off at you for that."

I wish Craig never found out, but I think his boyfriend is adorable, not as cute as Kyle of course, but still totally my type! Heck, I was like twelve at the time, and Craig kept sending me these really sweet pictures of Tweek. They were absolutely precious! You can't blame a guy for developing an innocent crush in that situation, but Craig's my friend, it's not like I'd ever act on it!

"Bro, you know I love cute things, but I got over that ages ago?" I shake my head with a laugh, hoping I appear cooler than I feel.

"So if Tweek and Craig broke up, you wouldn't try to hit that?" Kyle interrogates me because that's his thing. He always has to dig a little deeper, and make certain he has all the facts. If it was anyone else I would find it irritating, but when he does it I find it totally charming.

"Let's see... if the hot blond cutie who's totally my type was available, would I fuck him?" I put my hand to my chin and stroke it thoughtfully, and when he frowns at me, I grin and tell him the truth. "Nope, I don't think that I would."

"Liar!" He smacks me hard.

"I'm not lying, I'm not crushing on Tweek anymore. There is someone else I like better." As I say that I lean over, and kiss him on the cheek.

"You are so full of shit!" He pushes me away, so I jump up, grab my cell phone off the dresser, and toss it to him.

"Check out my wallpaper. My current crush is much cuter than Tweek, or anyone else for that matter."

He gazes at me suspiciously, before picking up my phone, and checking out my current wallpaper. His eyebrows raise in surprise, and a soft nostalgic smile graces his lips.

My current wallpaper is a photo of the two of us when we were nine. The weekend before I moved from Colorado, to California, Kyle and Craig threw me a small going away party, and Kyle's mom took some pictures of us. Last week, when looking for a picture to use on Craig's birthday present, I came across this wonderful photo of us eating cake and ice cream, Kyle has ice cream on the tip of his nose, and I was trying to lick it off.

"This is your new crush?" He holds the phone out in front of my face while looking into my eyes, like he's trying to decide how sincere I am.

I grin and nod. "Yep, he's pretty cute, right? Isn't that ugly fucking hat adorable?"

"Fuck you, dude, I love that hat!" He grumbles and reaches past me to lay my phone on the table. When he pulls back again, and looks into my eyes, I see they are full of tears again.

"Stan loves that hat!" He sobs.

"Stan's a dick! You need to be with a guy who loves you, not your hat!"

He gazes at me, and his tearstained face in the candlelight is stunningly beautiful, but I want those tears to stop.

"You can do so much better than Stan Marsh... Like me for instance." I tease, and he smiles through his sniffles.

"Kyle, I really do care about you!" I reach out and wipe the tears from his cheek with my thumb.

"I care about you too, dude, you're my best friend in California."

"I'm your only friend in California." I correct him.

"Yeah, that too." He chuckles, and since he obviously isn't getting it, I decide that I need to take Ike's advice and man up.

"Seriously, Kyle, I want you! I don't want your hat, I don't want some chick named Wendy, and I don't want to be your best friend in California! I want to take our relationship to another level." Leaning over I place my lips to his and kiss him, sucking on his bottom lip, then running my tongue across it, but his mouth stays closed, so I pull away to see his reaction.

"Are you okay with that, Kyle?"

The tip of his tongue flicks out and wets his bottom lip, he watches me silently for awhile, his tongue slowly tracing along the path I just set, before he nods, "Maybe... I think I like kissing you, so can we do that some more?"

I answer by wrapping my arms tightly around him, and kissing him again, tenderly at first, but when I feel him relax in my arms, I press my tongue against his lips, willing them to part for me, and when they do I push inside his mouth, and kiss him slowly.

Kissing someone I truly love, for the first time, is mind blowing, this feels nothing like the sleazy foreplay to sex kisses that I'm used to, and I'm certain it's going to ruin me. I've never felt so close to anyone before, and so completely vulnerable.

I pull back and look at his face. He's always been perfect in my eyes, but now somehow he's something more, something so precious it hurts, because he isn't really mine.

He smiles at me, and I wonder if that kiss felt even half as amazing for him as it did for me. When he leans forward signaling that he wants more, I grin at him for a second, while looking deep into his eyes, and than I kiss him some more.

After a long session of making out while sitting up in his bed, I pull him down so we're laying together. I'm only aiming for a more comfortable position, as sex is the furthest thing from my mind. I've had sex plenty of times, but I've never had this, and I want more. However, I realize that I made a mistake, because Kyle immediately tenses up, and pulls away.

I don't want to let him go, but I need to think of his feelings first. "Are you alright, do you want to stop?"

"Um, no... I just need something to drink, the pot made me a little thirsty." He tells me, and I notice that he's blushing, or at least I think he is, it's hard to tell in the candlelit room. I'm tempted to flip the light on to get a better look, but decide against it.

"Yeah, I'm a little thirsty too." I grin at him, and get out of bed, "I'll get us some water."

"Thanks, dude, is this on high?" He asks, while flipping off the electric blanket and kicking it to the end of the bed. "It's really hot in here."

I chuckle, because personally I felt great in his bed, and now I'm freezing, but I'm no longer used to Colorado winters.

I head down to the kitchen, ignoring the living room, where Ike is sitting on the couch watching a movie. I grab a couple bottles of water from the fridge, and stop to take a quick drink from one, since now I'm noticing how dry my mouth is.

On my way back to the stairs, I nod at Ike, and notice for the first time that he has company. I'd forgotten he mentioned a sleepover. A cute dark haired boy is laying on the couch, sound asleep and using Ike's lap as a pillow. Another cute dark haired boy is sitting on the floor, directly in front of Ike, literally planted between Ike's legs, watching the action on the screen. Ike lifts one finger to his lips, and winks, before smiling and returning his attention to the movie. I creep back up the stairs with a grin. I thought I started early, that boy is going to be a real heartbreaker someday, like probably tomorrow.

Back in the room, I hand a bottle of water the Kyle, and place the other on the side table.

I sit down on the edge of the bed, pick up the joint and my lighter, and take a hit, I inhale and hand the joint to Kyle, so he can take a hit. We sit together for awhile, passing the joint back and forth in a comfortable silence, and when the joint is nearly gone I drop it in the ashtray and stand up.

"Since Ike's got company downstairs, I'm guess I'll just crash in his room." I suggest, but before I can move away from the bed Kyle puts a hand on my arm. I stare at him, noticing his eyes are pretty red, but he's no longer crying, instead he has a mischievous smile on his face.

"Thomas, what you said earlier, were you being serious."

I'm not completely certain which part of our conversation he's referring to, but since I was serious about all of it, I sit back down on the bed, grin at him, and say, "Totally serious."

"So, if you have a crush on me, dude, that means you've thought about... doing 'that'... with me?" He's looking away from me as he asks this, so I toss an arm over his shoulders, pull him nearer, and use one hand to lift his face to make him look at me.

Raising my eyebrows, I innocently ask, "What's 'that'?"

"You know what I'm asking, douche!" He mutters with an embarrassed smile. "You supposedly have a crush on me, that means you want to fuck me, right?"

I bury my face in his beautiful red hair, and whisper in his ear, "Of course I do."

"Liar!"

I close my lip around his earlobe and suck on it for a moment, before asking, "Do I need to prove it to you?"

"Yeah, dude, I think I'd like you to prove it." He says totally seriously.

"Well, okay than." I answer and chuckle nervously. I pull back, so that I can stare into his eyes, wanting to confirm that he's not fucking with me. He looks pretty sincere.

This is much more awkward than I would have ever expected and my heart is racing like crazy. I have made love to Kyle in my imagination hundreds of times, but now that it's a real possibility I'm suddenly afraid.

Maybe he senses my uncertainty, because he reaches over and picks up the tiny roach from the ashtray and puts it to his lips, then he picks up my lighter, and hands it to me, so I can light it for him. When I do, I notice that the robe he's wearing is starting to come undone, allowing an unobstructed view of a tiny pink nipple. Fuck that's sexy!

Suddenly, Kyle has me by the back of the neck, and he's placing his lips against mine. I love it when he takes control like this. He exhales into my mouth, and I take the smoke into my lungs. I immediately feel calmer, but I'm not certain if it's the marijuana's fault or if it's because of Kyle. I exhale. Kyle is staring at me with a big grin on his face.

He leans over, and places what's left of the joint back in the ashtray, and than he crawls on top of my lap, grabs the hem of my pajama top, and pulls it up and off.

"What are you up to Broflovsk?" I ask him uneasily, because I'm suddenly worried that he's planning to make me bottom. I've done that only once, my very first time, it hurt like hell, and I'd rather not do that again.

"Just making you more comfortable he tells me." And places his hands on my bare chest. "Dude, you've got a really amazing body, I'm kind of jealous."

Kyle runs his fingers along my chest, and I feel really happy, because I can tell by the look on his face that he's really pleased by what he sees.

"Well, you've got a pretty nice body yourself."

Taking a hold of the tie on his robe I tug it off, toss it aside, and lean forward to take that adorable pink nipple between my lips.

"Hah!" He breathes out timidly, and I feel his whole body shiver.

I use my hands to push the robe down his shoulders, completely baring his adorable chest, so I can run kisses across to his other nipple. Kyle's not muscular, but neither is he scrawny, he's perfect as far as I'm concerned.

I tease my fingers down the soft skin of his arms, before easing the robe's sleeves the rest of the way off, causing him to squirm a little, but now his robe is nearly off, and laying on my lap.

I pull him into a hug, so I can feel his smooth skin against my bare chest. Closing my eyes, I place my lips on his. He sighs softly, and opens his lips slightly so I can slide my tongue into his mouth.

We kiss unhurriedly, tasting each other, and taking turns exploring each others mouths. When I break away to give us a chance to catch our breaths, I open my eyes and gaze at his beautiful face.

"Thomas..." He sighs seductively, pulling my lips back to his. I'm so turned on by him, and hearing my name like that causes me to shiver.

"Kyle, I... I like ... kissing you." It's not what I want to say, but it will do for now.

"Fuck, dude, I like kissing you too." He admits, and returns to kissing me hungrily. So damn cute!

I roll Kyle onto his back, pushing the robe onto the floor, and pull back, staring at his face for a moment, before trailing my eyes slowly down every incredible inch of him. His cock is standing at attention. He is much hotter than any fantasy I've ever had about him, and his pubic hair is just as red and adorable as one might expect.

I swallow hard as I force my eyes back to his face. He smiles up at me, and he isn't just cute anymore he's gorgeous, so fucking sexy, his wild mane of red hair out of control and framing his face seductively, he's like a horny little lion cub. I bite my lip when I think this, because I know he'll kill me if I laugh at him right now, and I really don't want to ruin this mood.

But I actually have to, because I realize that I need to take care of something before we go any further, so I pull back and sit on the bed beside him, my hands gently running across the firm skin of his stomach.

"Thomas?" He looks up at me and cocks his head to the side, wondering why I stopped, but this is important.

"Kyle, are you a... is this your first time?" I'm pretty sure I already know the answer, but I need to make sure.

"Dude!" He gets this cute half annoyed, half embarrassed look on his face. So I smile at him, and push his hair out of his eyes.

"I'm not trying to be nosy, I just don't want to hurt you." I bend down to kiss his cheek, and stare into his eyes

When he finally nods, and whispers, "This is my first time." I bury my face in his hair, so I can whisper in his ear. "I'm so turned on by you, and I really want this, but I want you to be sure. Are you certain _you_ want this? You want _me_ to be your first?"

I want this so bad, but I can stop if he needs me to. It will kill me, but I can do it.

He's silent, and I figure he's getting cold feet, so I whisper, "Kyle, if you're not ready, we don't need to go all the way, we can do other things, or if you just want to stop..."

Sure I might sound gentlemanly, but I'm also sending a subliminal message, _'Oh please, Kyle, don't ask me to stop!_ ', while sucking on his ear.

His hand is suddenly on my face, forcing me to look at him, so I gaze into his eyes, expecting to get shot down, as he smiles at me.

"Dude, I totally want this, one hundred percent! I know that you know what you're doing, and I want you to be my first, just be gentle okay?"

I start laughing, I can't help it, and his smile grows.

I have to drag myself out of the bed, because I don't want to leave his side even for a moment.

"Thomas?"

"I'm going to do my best to make this incredible for you. You just need to give me a moment." I explain.

I walk to the corner where I tossed my carry on. Unzipping it I pull out what we'll need, some condoms, a tube of lube, some aspirin. My own first time sucked, because it hurt like hell, and I want this to be perfect for Kyle.

"Sit up for a second." I tell Kyle, who is laying where I left him, except that he pulled the sheet over his bottom half. I drop the condoms and lube on the bed, not missing the nervous look that Kyle gets as he looks at them. I pop open the bottle of aspirin and hand him two.

"You're drugging me? Dude, I already said yes." He jokes nervously, but takes the aspirin, glances at them just long enough to confirm that I am not, in fact, actually drugging him, before popping them into his mouth. I hand him a bottle of water next and wait for him to drink.

"The first time always hurts." I tell him, taking the bottle once he's had his fill, and having one more sip myself, before sitting it aside.

Now that I've interrupted the mood, we're back to the awkwardness. Although, I have slept with my fair share of guys, Kyle is my first virgin, and I don't want to fuck this up.

I stand up, and slide my pajama bottoms off slowly, watching Kyle as I do this, his eyes crawl along my body boldly, and I'm briefly tempted to lose the briefs as well, just to see his face, but I remind myself this is his first time, and decide to leave them on for now. I crawl back into the bed, and when his face suddenly changes from curious to panicky, I distract him by crawling on top of him, and covering his body with my own.

"You are so fucking gorgeous!" I move my hand to his lips, and softly run my thumb over his bottom lip, his tongue peeks out and I quickly drop down to capture it between my teeth. I kiss his him gently, then slowly trail tiny kisses across his cheek to his neck.

Running my fingers through his hair, I play with his curls, while sucking on his neck, but suddenly he tenses up, so I pull back.

"Don't leave any marks okay." He commands, so I grin and nod. That sort of hurts. Of course he doesn't want marks, nothing too obvious that Stan might see.

I'll just have to leave marks of a different kind, I'll place invisible marks all over this body, and make them run so deep that Kyle won't be able to forget.

My lips move to his chest, kissing softly, while my hands caress his skin. I roll my tongue in slow circles around his nipple, before nipping gently, causing Kyle to squeak cutely. Good, he's sensitive. This is going to be fun!

I suck on his chest gently, while moving my fingers to his other nipple and pinching it teasingly, bringing fourth a gentle groan.

I nip at him again, a little bit harder this time, before aiming my attention downward. My lips move across his firm belly, alternating kissing, with licks, and an occasional nibble. His reactions are adorable, gentle moans, coupled with sexy gasps, and needy groans.

"Such an erotic body!" I tell him, while peeking up and seeing that he's watching my every move.

He shakes his head, "I don't have a..!" His words change to a moan when I purposely rub my elbow against his pelvis, just enough to tease, before moving away.

"Yes you do, Kyle, every inch of this body is erotic. So is your voice, but you'll need to try to keep it down, you little brother and his friends are downstairs, but I'm still going to make you scream! I'm not going to hold back!"

"Stop it..." He says, but I know he doesn't mean it, because when I pull back the sheet his cock is gorgeously hard, and dripping excitedly.

I return my attention to his stomach, kissing downward slowly, following the trail down, and licking everywhere, but the one place that needs it the most.

"Thomas." He calls out huskily, and I peek up to see the desire in his eyes, but I'm still annoyed at him about earlier, so I'll be punishing him a little longer. I continue kissing his stomach, playing special attention to the place just below his adorable belly button, and moving down only a fraction of an inch at a time, causing Kyle to moan lewdly and twist impatiently.

"Please!" Kyle finally pleads, and I decide that I've teased enough. I close my hand around his length, before lowering my lips over the tip of his cock and swirling my tongue around it. When he groans loudly I take him deep into my mouth, and start to suck.

He actually does scream out, really fucking loud! "OH FUCK YEAH!"

So I stop what I'm doing, raise my head from his crotch and give him a look.

"UGH- please stop teasing me! This is making me crazy!" He pleads, so I put my finger to my lips, and remind him. Your brother's downstairs!

His hand flies to his mouth and he nods. Grinning at him, I decide it's time to move things along. I hop out of bed, and I lose the boxer briefs, causing his eyes to go wide, as he stares.

"You still okay?" I ask to make sure, but at this point I'm not too concerned, he's obviously at his limit, and so am I. He nods, and smiles while biting his bottom lip.

"But fuck dude, I had no idea you were so ... well built!"

I shake my head, feeling both a little embarrassed, and really proud, although Kyle is a virgin, so perhaps he's just stroking my ego.

I hop back into bed, centering myself between his legs, and grab the lube and flip it open. He looks nervous again, so I lean forward and plant a kiss on his lips.

I grab one of his thick pillows, "Lift up a little." I instruct him, and when he does I slide the pillow beneath his back, he looks even more nervous, so I plant kisses on each of his knees, before pouring lube on my fingers, and sliding them between his legs.

"Relax." I tell him, and rub gently around the rim before sliding a finger inside. His body immediately tenses up.

"Relax!" I say again, and lean down to lick across his length, before taking him back in my mouth.

I lick and suck on his tip, while focusing on loosing him up, once he starts squirming, I add a second finger and start centering on his sweet spot, while taking my free hand and wrapping it around his cock.

He starts whimpering and holding his hand over his mouth in an attempt to stay silent. I add a third finger and work my fingers deeper, while sucking harder, and when he starts thrusting up into my mouth desperately, I bob my head, and take him deep as he spills himself down my throat. I swallow quickly, and pull back.

I remove my fingers, pick up a condom and tear it open.

"Thomas." He calls out my name, and I look at him, while unwrapping the condom and rolling it over my cock. I like the way his eyes are watching my every move, so I take my time with the lube, pouring it in my hand and slowly rubbing myself while staring at his face.

"Last chance. I can still stop." I tease him, and he glares at me.

"Dude, will you hurry up and fuck me already!" He tells me, causing me to chuckle.

I move closer to him, and slide into him slowly, I don't think I can hold out very long, but I take my time, because I don't want to hurt him. His face tightens up immediately.

"Hurts!" He tells me, so I grab a hold of his cock and start gently working it, to distract him from the pain, as I push slowly inside. He grows hard in my hands, but when I look up at his face, he's got tears in his eyes. I stop moving, lean down, and start kissing away his tears, before moving on to his lips.

"Are you okay," I whisper against his lips, and he nods. So I slowly start to move again.

I slide my tongue into his mouth and kiss him lazily, forcing myself to be patient, as I pull out of his body and ease back in, slowly searching for that spot in his body that will bring him the most pleasure; I know that I found it when he digs his nails into my shoulders and lurches up.

"You feel so fucking amazing." I tell him as I start moving quicker, pushing deeply into him, before pulling out, and then burying myself again, when he starts rocking his body up to meet mine, setting his pace to my own, I know that he's close, and so am I.

"So good!" He cries out and frantically wraps his arms around my neck pulling me down for a desperate kiss, before bucking up a couple of times, and screaming out, while spilling over my stomach; "OH, YES! STAN!"

"SHIT!" I lose it, and pound into him hard, greedily taking my pleasure from his body. As I cum, I drop down on top of him, pulling him into my arms, and wrapping him up tightly as I hide my face in his hair, because I can't let him see my face.

After a moment, he exclaims, "Dude! That was fucking amazing!", and he sounds so fucking happy, he doesn't even realize what he's done!

Well, I'm certainly not going to be the one to tell him!

It's okay, I say to myself, but it really isn't!

"Yeah, it was nice," I mumble, while pulling out of him, and rolling away. That isn't really true it wasn't nice, it was incredible, it was the best fucking experience of my life, up until I realized that Kyle was just using me as a substitute for Stan!

"I'm going to take a quick shower." I tell him, and grab his robe from the bed, because I need to get the fuck out of that room quickly, and I don't want to take the time to get dressed.

***Kyle POV*********************

"What the fuck?" I say to myself as Thomas practically runs out of my room.

"I kind of need another shower myself."

Don't people normally shower together afterwards? And cuddle or something? Well, maybe that's only for people who are romantically involved, and this is just... sex?

_'Ouch! That kind of hurts! But, yeah, of course. We're talking about Thomas here. This was amazing for me, but it was probably nothing to him! Still, does he always run off like that afterwards, it's kind of uncool! '_

"Fuck, dude!" Why am I feeling so annoyed. Hearing the buzz of a cell phone, I pull myself up.

"Holy shit!" Is it suppose to hurt like this afterwards?

My phone is on the dresser. Thomas' phone is the one that's buzzing. It's hovering at the end of the table about to drop off, so I grab it up. I look at it, smiling at the wallpaper...

Didn't he say he has a crush on me? Fucking Liar! But this is Thomas, even if he did have a crush on me, he's probably over it now that we've fucked! Asshole!

The caller **'CHIP'** left a text message; I read it, because why fucking not?

_**"Bro, Jack's over here, and he's pretty broken up! He said you dumped him via text message, and told him to come fuck me instead! Not cool, Bro! You should at least dump the poor guy in person! Anyway, call him soon, he's annoying!"** _

"Fucking Thomas!" Shaking my head I place his phone back on the end table, and bury my face in my pillow. See, I knew it! It felt amazing, but it's just sex! Nothing to get worked up over!

So why do I feel like crying?

***** The End of Prequel**************************

From here we go into Liars & Love - depending on feedback (level of interest) I might write a sequel of Jellyfish called Waves - TBD


End file.
